Axis Order
The Axis Order "Since the very beginning it was our duty to protect the galaxy from all harm. The Axis Order was always destined to be the Guardian of all life, fated to fight the darkness that seeks to destroy everything. We will face any evil that may come our way. We will cleanse every remaining sinful being. We will spread the holy might of Aqua throughout the galaxy, for the goddess herself has returned to guide us once more!" '' ''~ Grand Admiral Kazuma, giving a speech on the coronation of the goddess Aqua The Axis Cultists (Lat. Aquae Inculti) are a very religious race devoted to the goddess Aqua and are not afraid to spread their beliefs by force if need be. They respect the free choices of their neighbours to a certain extent, and have high regards for other spiritualist empires. But denauncing Aqua and banning their priest from spreading their religion is most likely going to cause a crusade. Due to their sometimes radical convertion methodes the military is held in very high regard in axis society and soldiers are seen as apostles rather than wariors. Because of that the supreme military command lies with the high priest giving him, in addition to his civil power as religious leader, nearly unlimeted power within the Axis Order. The high priest is elected upon death of the previous high priest by the religious elite in a process known as "elevation". The religious council known as "The Prophets" are the only somewhat democratic element within the Axis government, leading to ideologic conflict with more democratic empires such as the Salzig Alliance. (After the "Resurrection" the Axis Order undergoes major political changes, eventually leading to the creation of the "Divine Axis Empire".) The Axis Order and the Bench Press Empire have a long history of rivalry, caused by the desire of both empires to be the dominant power in their area. While their rivalry mostly consists out of an arms race and other methods to overwhelm each other without the use of violence (eg. The hunt for the First League), all out war is always a possibility for both the Axis Order as well as the Bench Press Empire. Alltough they had to temporarily put aside their differences due to the rest of the galaxy turning against them. The Remenant Covenant was formed, leading to an uneasy peace between the two empires, but this peace has yet to break. After learning of the existence of an ancient Reptile race living on 500kg, known as the ''Benchus Minimus, ''many sociologists believe that they may have had contact with the pre FTL Axis Cultists, as many Monsters in Axis mythology closely resemble the ''Benchus ''species. If this theory is true that would mean that a race living on 500kg achieved space flight Long before the Benchmasters did. Why they had contact with the primitive Axis Society is unknown, but historical records suggest that they aggresivly observed Alcanretia and even may have tried to invade Alcanretia at one Point. .]] The Axis Order can be rather agressive when it comes to other religious believes or political ideas, but they do not harbour any hatred against the other races themselves. Alltough the Benchmaster were somewhat antagonised as a whole during their age of conflict, the Axis Order has not commited any genocidal acts yet (allthough civilian casulties are unavoidable in war). The Axis Order is more than happy to intergrate any races as full citizens, as long as they do not fundamentally disagree with the Axis Cult religion or the political direction within the Order. The sole exeption to this acceptance is the Eris Order, whom the Axis Cultists have a long history with. The Axis Government makes it no secret that they intent to destroy their worlds and completely eradicate the Eris Order as a whole. History: The Age of Arrival (~12.000 B.R.) For a long time leading experts in biology as well as historians suggested that the Axis Cultists did not originate on Alcanrentia. With the discovery of FTL some scientists suggested that the Axis Cultists were remnants of an spacefaring civilisation, but there is no proof of any alien technology on Alcanrentia, rendering this theory false. It was only after breaching the Shroud and reaching the power as well as the memories of Aqua herself that the Axis Cultists finally solved the mystery of their origin. The Axis Cultists are a subspecies of "humans" , a race that allegedly lived on a planet named "earth" some fourteen thousand years ago. There is no planet in the known galaxy that fits the description of earth, meaning it either lies deep within '''TOM '''territory or in a different galaxy as a whole. The humans were relativly advanced, and already made their first steps towards creating an interstellar empire. It was at this time the Eris Order begann to openly act again. The Eris Order is a religious group worshiping the evil entity known as Eris. They allegedly disapeared during the time that is known to humanity as "the middle ages", after the Axis Order launched a series of crusades against them. With their return they brought destruction and chaos to humanity. The Axis Order tried to stop them, which lead to the nuclear war that wiped humanity on earth. But just minutes before the total destruction of earth, the Goddess Aqua appeared bevor the most loyal Axis Cultists and used her divine power to evacuate them to the planet Alcanretia. But seeing Aquas pure holiness with bare eyes, the chosen Axis Cultists took a critical hit towards their intelligence, effectivly putting the newly arrived settlers in the equivilant of a stone age (Technology Tier 1). The memories of the Shroud also revealed that the evil entity Eris resettled some of her devotes as well, turning them into the Eris race currently present in the galaxy. It is unknown to Axis historians if humans on other colonies or spaceships survived the war. The Age of Division (~11.500 B.R. - 8.000 B.R.) After arriving on Alcanrentia, the Axis Cultists were spread around the ocean world, without the ability to contact each other. While they had lost of of their Technology and Knowledge, they did not lose everything. And being bound together by the same religious believes, it did not take long for the Axis Cultists to establish their first new cities and countrys. While the different kingdoms would share a lot of similarities as long as they were situated on the same continent, the continental cultures and languages would beginn to differ from each other, creating the diversion of the Axis Cultists. This was the reason why attempts to unify the Axis Cultists proved difficult, although they shared the same core believes and heritage. Around the year 11.500 B.R. the Axis Cultists established mutiple thriving civilisation on the different continents of Alcanrentia, most noticably the Nepro Empire. Beginning in approximately 11.100 B.R. , reptilian creatures known as "The Predators" begann attacking Axis Cultist individuals. Altthough they were a danger for the normal Axis population, they did not pose a threat towards their race itself. This changed around the year 11.000 B.R. , when the predators launched a series of attacks, most likely trying to conquer Alcanrentia. They are known to the Axis Cultists as the Waves. The Axis Cultists managed to fend of the invaders, but remnants of the Predators would continue to wander Alcanretia until 1.254 A.R., when the last recorded kill of a Predator confirmed. The Waves lastet 6 years and where responsible for 35% of the Axis Population losing their lifes. The result of the Waves where the destruction of the Nepro Empire as well as a religious shift in the Axis Society, known as "The Atonement", halting Axis the Axis Cultists scientific Progress for around 3.000 years. But it also lead to the founding of the Mizu Kingdom under the Holy King Avalor, the first Saint of the Axis Order. The Age of Enlitghtenmend (~8.000 B.R. - 7.000 B.R.) Aroud the 8.000 the Atonement came to an end, when the Prophet Morhad began preaching against the established order of the Mizu Kingdom and Axis Society as a whole. His reforms where met with harsh resistance comming both from the local elite as well as the populus. He had to flee to the neighbouring continent of Woodan. In Woodan the different kings where much more open to Morhads ideas of scientific Progress, which lead to the Grand War of Woodan. This War was the reason for great leaps in Military conflict ocuring in Woodan, especially the kingdom of Nilus, which made the Nation the scientific forerunner of the Axis Society. They even defeated the technologically inferior fleet as well as the army of the Mizu Kingdom. This defeat sparked the scientific Revolution within the Mizu Kingdom, which ultimatly lead them to conquer Nilus in the war of the Prophet and establish themselves as the dominant Power of the northern continents, with the other continent Maan becoming a protectorat. Allthough technological Progress in the Mizu Kingdom was still slow, they managed to reach Technology Tier 4 by the end of the millenia. The Age of Blasphemy (~7.000 B.R. - 2.000 B.R.) After the fall of the Nepro Empire during the first Wave in 11.000 B.R. , the southern continents were caught in an never ending war of succesion. After learning of the enlightenmend that occured on the northern continents, a federation of smaller southern kingdoms united to try to win the succesion wars with scientific power. They also made several with psionic powers, making them the first Axis Cultists who tried to connect to the Shroud themselves, rather then being chosen by it. The experiments ended with the Mistake, the greatest threat to the Axis Cultists before achieving FTL flight. The Mistake lead to the summoning of the being named Kölmi, more commonly referred to as the crusher of souls. After obliterating the southern continents, Kölmi made its way north, where she faced the united forces of Mizu and its allies and proceeded to annihilate them. For five thousand years Kölmi opressed and ruled over the Axis Cultists, with many of them renauncing their faith in Aqua and turning to worshipping Kölmi as their deity. Continental unity after small scale wars between countrys, similar culture Continental conflthe Mistakeicts Name axis order brought back around 2000 A.R as attempt to create unity pre divine empire, post divine empire space terrporist birtzh because mrhad evil Entity Kölmi crusher of souls the konosuba revelation